Majoras Mask Reborn
by MetallicA231
Summary: Link finally meet his match. I pulled a few people from another book, just to help the story along. All names in this book are copyrighted by their respective owners.


Disclaimer: All Zelda Characters and places are copyrighted by Nintendo 1987-2003. All others, such as Dracos, are copyright rusted blade inc.  
  
Chapter One: The Mask is Reborn  
  
Link had just returned from his Majora's mask quest, when Zelda came up to him and asked him where he had been for the past three years. "Three years? What tha... What are you talking about? Three weeks, maybe, but three years?" He asked, astonished. "Yes, three long years, and Hyrule is in need of you again. The Evil King Gannon has returned from the Abyss between the worlds and is wreaking havoc on the land once again!" Zelda said. "I will stop him!" Link swore. "Link, you do not understand, he is much more powerful than he was last time you faced him. He is out for nothing more than revenge on the royal family and to put Hyrule in an Eternal Darkness." She said, sadly. "Why does it not surprise me?" Link said. "I am not as weak as I was then, either. I shall defeat him." And off he went. That was his first mistake. For Zelda was right, Gannon had greatly increased his dark magic. Now he had found the power to control time himself, and call forth evil from other worlds. And he used that to the max. Calling forth the vilest, most evil creatures he could, he gathered an army that could rival the great army of Fildoring. (The White Knight of Vasconya [rusted blade]) Massing trolls, dragons, goblins, men and any thing else imaginable, he struck without warning. The guard of the king fell, his armies massed in a pool of blood and tears. And once again, he sealed the princess in a crystal of dark magic. Link set off after her. Again. That was his second mistake, for that was exactly what Gannon wanted. Gannon had not been idol in his time of exile; he had learned to harness the power of the evil Majora's mask. He was waiting for Link when he came to the Keep of Eternal Darkness. "Hero of Time!" He mocked, "Come hither, for I wish to bargain with you." Link sheathed his sword (third mistake) and moved closer. "Your love is trapped in a crystal of dark magic. I will release her, if you, Hero of Time, will wear this." He held aloft the mask filled with evil. "Don't do it Link!" Zelda yelled from her crystal cage. "I can't let you stay in there, I love you." He said to Zelda. She began to cry. "But as for you, Gannon, I will not do anything you ask of me." He shot Gannon the Bird. "Fool!! Do you not know who I am?!" Gannon cried in anger. He drew his sword and slashed at Link. Being nimble, he cut a back flip, drew his sword and took defense. "Just like old times." He said to Gannon. "How long has it been, Hero of Time?" There swords clashed, light and dark, good and evil fight once again. The Master Sword rejoiced in Link's hand to strike at evil once again. Nexus, the sword Gannon had called forth from Vasconya, struck the Master Sword with a vengeance. "It is useless, Hero of Time, I have become far more powerful than even you can imagine." Gannon said. At that moment, a Phantom spirit grabbed Link from behind. The sword of evil's bane fell from his grasp. He was defenseless. "And now, so-called Time Hero, meet your fate!" Gannon seized the mask from the floor and thrust it upon Link's face. "GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled in pain unknown to any now living. "You are now my servant! Foolish child of the forest, you actually thought you could beat me twice? But to show I am a man of my word, I release the girl." Zelda vanished. "W-what have you done... to... her?" Link demanded, voice racked with pain. "I have released her. To another world." Gannon laughed. "You...did...what?!" And Link knew no more. He was now fully under the power of the dark king. Gannon stabbed Link in his chest and laughed as his blood flowed from his body. His skin and hair turned white and his eyes red. "Hero of Time! You are now my Demon of Time!" Gannon Had won the battle, but the war had only just begun. 


End file.
